


Not One Of Those Crazy...

by iwritestony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestony/pseuds/iwritestony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes away for the weekend, Derek misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not One Of Those Crazy...

It was only a weekend retreat. Something about needing to get away from Beacon Hills, if only for a little while. After everything that had happened, Stiles deserved that, his father deserved it even more. 

That didn’t mean Derek was happy about it.

Possessive didn’t begin to describe him, especially not when it came to Stiles. And maybe on Friday as he watched the other place his last bag in the trunk and toss his keys to his father, Derek put on the supportive boyfriend smile, telling Stiles to have a good time, to not worry about him so much, but right now, it was Sunday night, and Derek missed Stiles. Badly.

His home smelled wrong, too much like Isaac and Scott, not enough like the man he’d come to love so dearly. So Derek kicked the two betas out and searched his closet for any remaining item that could remedy the problem. 

There was nothing, every piece of clothing, every school book had been absolutely ruined by Derek and his own scent. A swell of pride took over his heart for a moment, as he reveled in the way that made him feel, but then it was back to the matter at hand. 

Derek was going crazy without Stiles, and if he couldn’t have the man himself, he needed something that reminded of him, that smelled like him.

So Derek bolted from the place, door locks were overrated as a werewolf, so he didn’t concern himself enough to stop and lock up. Werewolves didn’t concern themselves with cars either, well Derek did, but not when he was on the prowl like this.

He was to Stiles’ house in eight minutes flat. Panting, Derek scaled the side of the house, carefully he lifted the bedroom window open and slipped inside. He was glad he decided to unlock the window the last time he was in Stiles’ room. 

The scent hit him, and he was instantly soothed by it. He pulled off his shirt, damp with sweat from the run, and he fell face first into the bed. All anxiety and panic were lost in the deep blue sheets beneath him. He buried his face in Stiles’ pillow and breathed in deeply. Endorphins took over and Derek found himself happy and exhausted.

Falling asleep wasn’t part of the plan, and neither was waking up to Stiles standing in the door way, letting out a shout that nearly sent Derek off the bed.

“Stiles!?” 

“It’s okay, Dad! I just dropped my bag on my foot! We’re all good-I’m all good up here. Real tired from the drive back though, gonna crash early. Don’t bother coming up, I’m fine. Good night!” 

Stiles heard his father muttering something about him as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He set his duffelbag down and crossed his arms over his chest waiting expectantly for Derek’s explanation as to why the big bad wolf was taking a nap in his bed. And how did he even get into his room?

The explanation didn’t come. Instead, Derek, still slightly groggy from his nap, with pillow creases on his face, sat up and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, pulling him close as he pressed his nose into the other’s chest.

Stiles let out a breath, shoulders sagging in defeat as he wrapped his arms around Derek and leaning down to kiss the top of his messy hair.

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to One Of Those Crazy Girls by Paramore, and this came out. Whoops.


End file.
